


Never Again

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, Lesbian Character, Love, Party, Post-Break Up, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Few weeks have gone by since Chloe and Beca called their relationship off to focus on themselves. But when Beca makes her path to moving on, Chloe finds herself feeling a bit jealous.Fluffy/slightly angsty, Bechloe, post breakup, getting back together, one shot.





	Never Again

"What's a girl like you doing at a place like this?" 

"My God, Beca is so cliche" Chloe mentally groaned to herself. 

She was standing by the barrel that had flames shooting out of it. Her hands tucked into her pink hoodie pockets while her teeth chattered together. The sun had fallen hours ago leaving a slight chill to the air. But Chloe was always easily cold. So for her to be the one hiding by the fire trying to stay warm was normal. 

Yet, it wasn't normal. Usually she would have Beca right next to her. And Beca was right next to her a few minutes ago. That was until Stacie just had to invite her cousin who happened to be visiting to this bonfire. Chloe couldn't remember the name. She couldn't care to. It was Katie or whatever. Like Chloe cared though. She was too cold to care. 

No, she was too jealous. Way too jealous. Beca had instantly walked over to the woman like a magnet the moment she got here. Which, Chloe understood. Beca hadn't been with anyone since they had broken up a few weeks back. 

The break up had been mutual. Both decided it wasn't the right time and they needed to focus on their own personal lives. For instance The Bella's needed two captains who had their eyes on the prize. Not eyes on each other. And Beca had started to focus in on getting an internship at a local music studio. While Chloe was actually trying to pass Russian Lit for once. 

So Chloe should not feel all the jealousy she did. They had broken up weeks ago. Beca was bound to move on here soon. And maybe, just maybe, they were never meant to be a couple. 

"Hey you really freezing, Red?" Amy asked; snapping Chloe out her thoughts and glare. 

"D-Does it look like it?" She stammered. 

"Whoa, alright. Someone is feisty tonight" Amy said. "I was going to offer you a hot chocolate-"

"Yes! Can you mix alcohol in it? I don't care what" Chloe grinned. 

"Alochol in hot chocolate?" Amy asked. "Even I, of all people, have never had that combination" Amy said. 

"Yeah well, first for everything" Chloe said. 

Chloe's eyes had wandered back to Beca and Mariah. Was that her name? Chloe didn't care. She really didn't. What she cared about though was that Beca and her were dancing. Slow dancing to be exact. To music that didn't require slow dancing at all! And for whatever reason, that had tipped the lid for Chloe. 

She couldn't take seeing this mess of a situation anymore. Plus being cold while being jealous made her mood a hell of a lot worse. But, she had zero clue on what to do. The smart idea would be to just go up in her room and hide away with a book. The dumb idea would be for her to go over there and make a scene. 

So for an even dumber reason? She chose both. 

Her feet had carried her over to the slow dancing pair. She was unaware of her stomping and how her fists clenching in her pockets until she found herself being cut off by Jesse. His hand grabbed at Chloe's arm as he quickly moved to stand in front of her. 

"Whoa, whoa. Okay killer, slow it down. No cops tonight" He chuckled. 

Chloe and Jesse had become good friends ever since he broke up with Beca. He actually supported and helped Beca with asking Chloe out on a date. Which Chloe was forever grateful for because it changed her life in many ways. So that being said, they had become pretty close friends. 

They met for coffee every now and then. Always were sending each other acapella memes or recipe ideas. Turns out, Jesse loved cooking and baking like Chloe. So they always were testing out ideas and helping one another. And Jesse even knew Chloe was never entirely over Beca since the breakup. 

"Not now-"

"Yes now because I know what direction you are going in and I'm not sure if you realize what you're doing" He cut off. 

"Yes, Jesse. I know what I'm doing. I'm a grown ass woman who wants Beca to step away from Mariah"

"It's Stephanie" Jesse corrected. 

"Oh whatever!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Knowing Beca, she's just a one night stand" Jesse tried to help her calm down. "No way she is over you"

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked. 

"I'm positive. I'll talk to her next week at lunch. See if I can know how she feels about you still" He said. "But for that to happen, you need to go inside and not go over there doing or saying something you'll regret" 

Chloe sighed and just let her fists unclench. Jesse was right. If she had continued on her path, there would be a huge chance of an action she would regret. And that's the last thing Chloe wanted for herself right now. 

"You're right, I should just get inside. I'm freezing anyway" She nodded. 

"Alright, I'll walk you in. I should get another beer anyway" He chuckled. 

Just as they were about to walk away, Chloe had looked up over Jesse's shoulder at the two. And all the words Jesse had said just minutes before became erased from her mind. Why? Because they were kissing. No, not just kissing. Full on making out. 

And Chloe wasn't sure if she felt heartbreak more or anger. But it was a feeling that was so strong, she couldn't hold it down. Nothing could hold it back at this rate. She wanted to storm over and stop this some how. But, she didn't know what to do. 

Thing is, that didn't matter. She was already shoving her way past Jesse and letting her fists re clench while her feet started to stomp against the grass. Her eyes narrowed as she was biting at her left inner cheek. In only a few more steps, she was close enough to the couple. 

"Beca!" Chloe said. 

The two instantly jumped apart and Chloe went from anger, to regret and embarrassment. This wasn't her place anymore. They had broken up weeks ago. She wasn't in the place anymore to call Beca out on this as if she was cheating. Because, she wasn't. 

The way Beca looked at her just made her feel hopeless. Beca looked like a deer caught in headlights at first. But it turned into annoyance and frustration. Her hands still on the other woman's body which made Chloe feel sick to her stomach. 

"Chloe, can we talk tomorrow? I'm kind o-"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I just remembered something and uh...forgot it" Chloe lied. "So uh, um...carry on" She said. 

"Here, Red! I put vodka and whiskey in the hot chocolate. You only said alcohol with it. I wasn't sure what. But both should keep you warm enough and not sober enough for the rest of the night" Amy held the cup out. 

Chloe just let a defeated sigh escape her lips as she looked at the cup. Is this what it had come down to? Dealing with her feelings with the oddest mixed drinks known to man? Must have been, because she took the drink from Amy and let a bit of the gross taste run down her throat. 

"Well?" Amy asked. 

"That was nasty" Chloe muttered; handing the cup back to Amy. She then found herself walking away from the group to go inside. 

"Oh! That is- not bad.." She heard Amy fade away as she walked towards the back door where Jesse stood. 

"Well?" Jesse asked. 

"I'm going to bed" Chloe mumbled. 

She opened the back door and tripped over the step to get inside. Her shin had smacked against the small step. Luckily she was able to catch herself before falling down. But that didn't stop the aggravated groan from escaping her lips. 

"You good?" Beca asked behind her. 

"Jesus!" Chloe jumped; turning around quickly to see Beca shutting the back door behind them. "What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Obviously trying to figure out why you just yelled at me for making out with a girl" Beca said. 

"I'm drunk" Chloe lied. 

"No, you're not" Beca said. 

"I just tripped getting in the house, obviously I'm drunk" 

"I've been with you practically all night-"

"Oh have you?" Chloe's attitude snapped out. The tone was snippy and cold. Her eyes flared over to the woman beside her. 

Just from the glare of her eyes, Beca leaned back a bit. Her stomach dropped as her eyes went wide. She had only seen Chloe's attitude show like this once before. And that was after they had lost to The Trebles. Otherwise, Chloe never got this angry. Especially with Beca. 

All Beca wanted to do right now was run. She wanted to get out and escape this glare that she swore had flames shooting out of it. But, everything in her told her to stay. Plus it even felt like her feet were glued down to the floor. So there was no escape. 

"Long enough to know you only had half a drink which, by the way, was mine. And I know you've tripped on that step before" Beca replied. She tried to keep her voice stern and strong. Even if she felt like she wanted to run off. 

"And last I knew, you and I we're broken up. So I figured it was fine for me to leave your side" Beca added. 

Chloe was silent for a bit. Her deamoner had gone a bit softer. The glares had drawn back to a soft gaze. But that soft staring gaze became more. It became weak and had water start to form to cover her blue orbs. 

"Yeah, I know" Chloe nodded; looking down. 

"Then why did you yell at me like that?" Beca asked. 

"Just," Chloe paused for a second. A soft shake of her head before her words escaped her again. "I don't know. I really don't" She said. 

Chloe had looked back up to meet Beca's eyes. A single tear in each eye had broken out to roll down her cheeks. She just kept shaking her head as if that was explaining everything. But it wasn't. And Chloe had gotten herself into this mess. She didn't see anyway out. 

"Just go, alright? Have fun tonight. I have to study and-"

"How can I have fun when you're in here crying?" Beca asked. 

"I'm not crying" Chloe lied. "I'm just, tired" 

"Chloe, you never cry when you're tired" 

"How do you know?" Chloe asked. "I could have changed since we've been together" 

Beca scoffed. 

"That makes zero sense" She shook her head. 

"We don't share a room anymore. You don't know" Chloe said. 

"Chloe, you're the one person I know best" Beca softly said. "What is this about? Can you please tell me?" 

"Because you want to get back out to Emma right?" Chloe asked. 

"That's not her name-"

"Like I give a shit. I'll only meet her tonight unless you two start dating" Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, no" Beca chuckled. "I'm not dating her. That would be stupid" 

"Why would it be stupid?" 

"Because, why would I date someone when my ex still is on my mind?" Beca asked. 

Silence. That's all what was said between the two for the next few seconds. The only sounds were the muffled ones from outside at the party. The music blared as the sounds of chattering and fire crackling were heard. 

Both could go back out to that and act like this never happened. Act like Beca never questioned if she should have that one night stand. They could act as if Chloe never just yelled at her like she did. And they can just go back to what their new normal lives had been like. 

But, on some level? Both knew they couldn't. They didn't want that. They wanted themselves back. Neither had been like themselves since the breakup. But the ladies never wanted to admit to that. 

"I'm waiting for you.." Beca said. "Figured you're waiting for me t-"

"Then why make out with her?" She asked. 

"For one, figured we were broken up so it was fine. Two, lowkey hoped it would spark some kinda' jealousy in you. Seems to have worked" Beca chuckled a bit. 

"Wait, so you didn't really want to be with her?" 

"Fuck no," Beca cursed. "Figured we were on a break so-"

Chloe gleamed at that. And Beca loved it. But, she couldn't let that show. Because the one thing Beca hated most in this world was some thing Chloe adored, 

Friends. 

"Okay, Ross" Chloe said with a small smile. 

"My god," Beca rolled her eyes. "You know I hate that show!" 

"But you think Monica is hot" Chloe said. 

"That whole cast is hot" Beca sighed. "But isn't that besides the point here? Trying to tell you I want you back" 

"I should be the one telling you that. I mean, I did kind of just yell at you for making out with her.." Chloe said. 

"Well," Beca took a small step closer to the older woman. Her hands playing with one another. "Say it" She whispered. 

Chloe chuckled a bit at the younger woman's actions. All she could think of was how adorable Beca could be. And she was pretty sure Beca was never aware of it. Because in Beca's mind? She was a badass. Being cute never crossed her mind. But, that was fine. Because Chloe loved being the one to notice it the most. 

"Don't tell me what to do" Chloe whispered. A small smirk rested on her lips. "But, I do want you back. Losing you was the worst thing ever. Even if it was just for a break" She added. 

Beca's face flushed a deep red. Even if she knew that Chloe was going to say that, it still made her feel all those familiar feelings. Those chills down her spine. Her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. And her stomach doing a million flips per hour. 

"Luckily for you, you're really hot and hard to resist" 

"Oh so if I wasn't hot, I would be easy to resist?" Chloe asked. 

"Oh totes" Beca smiled. 

Chloe playfully punched Beca's shoulder causing them to both break down in a fit of giggles. Beca had smacked her back pretty quickly which caused Chloe to smack back. It kept going back and forth with quick words flying from their mouths. Such as, 

"Stop it!" 

"Beca!" 

"You started this!"

"Okay, this isn'- ow!" 

"Stop!" 

"Chloe!" 

And it just kept going on and on for a bit. But, Chloe was the one to stop it. She caught Beca's wrist that was about to hit her shoulder in her right hand. Both of their eyes were staring into one another, unsure of their next move. Which, wasn't usual. Usually they knew what the next move was. But this felt different. A good kind of different though. 

"Maybe I should go tell her that I'm busy tonight.." Beca whispered. 

"Why's that?" Chloe grinned. She moved her head slightly so her lips ghosted against the skin of Beca's wrist. "Got a hot date?" She whispered before pressing a soft kiss against Beca's wrist. 

"My crazy ex girlfriend, ya' know?" Beca asked. "Just, she can't get over me and so- ow!" Beca laughed feeling Chloe softly bite down on her skin. 

"Says the one making out with a girl to make me jealous" Chloe said as she let go of Beca's wrist. "Meet me upstairs?" 

"Who's room?" 

"Mine. Stacie won't be back tonight. And I'm sure Amy and Bumper are upstairs in yours" Chloe replied. 

"Ugh," Beca groaned. "Fine, guess I'll sleep in your bed" 

"Not sure why you're groaning. Never heard you complain before" Chloe said. "Plus, pretty sure there won't be sleeping" She winked. 

"God I've missed your weirdness" Beca's teasing tone had dropped. It was just a sigh filled with relief. 

Chloe grinned a bit. She let her arms wrap around Beca's waist slowly. Their faces inching closer to one another slowly. Eyes drawn together like a fruit fly drawn to an apple. Beca's arms had wrapped around Chloe's neck as she leaned the inch down so their faces were inches apart. 

"All this weirdness is only for you then" Chloe had softly said before letting her lips press against Beca's. 

Beca had moved her left hand to cup Chloe's cheek. The other one locking into the red hair. Their noses had bumped against one another as their lips moved in the rhythm they had dearly missed. It felt like they were ending a withdrawal that they didn't realize they had until now. 

"Whoa, flashback!" Aubrey yelled as she opened the back door. 

"Shit.." Beca muttered as she felt their lips seperate. Her head rested against Chloe's shoulder for a second before picking back up to look at Aubrey behind them. "Can we help you?" She asked. 

Chloe couldn't help herself but giggle as she held Beca closer against her body. She wasn't easily embarrassed like Beca was about this stuff. All she was thinking was how lucky she was to have Beca back into her arms to call her own once again. 

"Want me to tell Stacie's cousin you're busy, Beca?" Aubrey asked. 

"Could you?" Chloe asked. 

"She said, Beca" Beca picked her head up to look at Chloe. 

"Oh and you have a different reply?" Chloe asked. 

"Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?" Beca asked. 

"All you're going to do is word it differently" Chloe smiled. 

"Maybe" Beca smirked, turning back to Aubrey. "Can you? Please?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled. "Good to see you two back to normal. It was getting weird" She chuckled. "And I was sick of hearing Chloe complain about not having you anymore" 

"You just had to rat me out" Chloe sighed. 

"Oh cause you've hidden it so well" Beca said. 

"Whatever" Chloe smiled; pressing a kiss to the top of Beca's head. 

"Have fun, keep it down though please" Aubrey said before walking out of the house. 

"Are we going to keep it down?" Chloe asked. "I don't think we're known for that" She added as she start to lead Beca to her room. 

"Have I ever done what Aubrey tells me to do?" Beca asked. 

"Well, you did finally date me after she talked you into asking me out" Chloe said. 

"You know about that?" Beca's eyes went wide. 

"I'm her best friend, I know it all. I put her up to it more then anything though" Chloe grinned. "Do you regret it?" She asked. 

"Never in a million years. The only thing I regret is agreeing to that stupid break. We are not doing that again" 

"Oh fuck no" Chloe cursed. "Never again" She added. 

"Never again.." Beca grinned as she felt Chloe just tug her into her bedroom. The door slamming shut behind them to block out the party and lock themselves in their own world.


End file.
